Nine Provinces (1) Group/Members
Each and every members of the group is considered as a genius. Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Currently, there are no Tribulation Immortals in the chat group. However, there are two members currently transcending the Eighth Promotes Ninth Heavenly Tribulation. # Song Shuhang # White Eighth Stage Saint # Thousand Years’ First Saint, Song ShuhangParallel Import Saint - Cultivation base is lower but condensed a Saint Seal after going through Seventh Promotes Eighth Tribulation under special circumstances. Because of the Saint Sermon, all cultivators in All Heavens and Myriad Realms know about their existence as Eighth Stage Big Shots, therefore their official cultivation base becomes Eighth Stage. # Thousand Years’ Second Saint, Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ TalismanParallel Import Saint - Cultivation base is lower but condensed a Saint Seal after going through Seventh Promotes Eighth Tribulation under special circumstances. Because of the Saint Sermon, all cultivators in All Heavens and Myriad Realms know about their existence as Eighth Stage Big Shots, therefore their official cultivation base becomes Eighth Stage. # Thousand Years’ Sixth Saint, White # Thousand Years’ Seventh Saint, Seventh PathAdmin # Thousand Years’ Eighth Saint, DoudouParallel Import Saint - Cultivation base is lower but condensed a Saint Seal after going through Seventh Promotes Eighth Tribulation under special circumstances. Because of the Saint Sermon, all cultivators in All Heavens and Myriad Realms know about their existence as Eighth Stage Big Shots, therefore their official cultivation base becomes Eighth Stage. # Thousand Years’ Ninth Saint, Soft FeatherParallel Import Saint - Cultivation base is lower but condensed a Saint Seal after going through Seventh Promotes Eighth Tribulation under special circumstances. Because of the Saint Sermon, all cultivators in All Heavens and Myriad Realms know about their existence as Eighth Stage Big Shots, therefore their official cultivation base becomes Eighth Stage. # Thousand Years’ Eleventh Saint, Spirit Butterfly Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable # Mysterious Maiden Gate’s SkylarkAdmin # Scholar Contribute Society # Yellow MountainSuper Admin # Scholar Drunk Moon Sixth Stage True Monarch # True Monarch Ancient Lake Monastery # Immortal Master Copper Trigram # True Monarch East Six # True Monarch Eternal Fire # True Monarch Falling Dust # Abbot Fathom Mystery # True Monarch Flood Dragon Tyrant # Immortal Guest in the Clouds # True Monarch Lychee # True Monarch North River # Sixth Path Jasmine # True Monarch RainmoonAdmin # True Monarch Seventh # True Monarch Song Shuhang (true cultivation base, unofficial) # True Monarch Susu # True Monarch White Crane Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign # Cloud Swallowing # Doudou (true cultivation base, unofficial) # East Calming Snow # Young Master Exterminating Phoenix # Island Lord Field of Heaven # Firefly Stream # Dharma King Good Fortune # Guo Da # Mad Sabre Three Waves # Mansion Lord Seven Lives’ Talisman (true cultivation base, unofficial) # Medicine Master # Soft Feather (true cultivation base, unofficial) # Cave Lord Snow Wolf # Yang Xian # Heaven Concealing Hook Zhou Li Fourth Stage Inborn # Vice Island Lord Tian Tián # Iron Trigram # Jiangsu’s Purple MistNot an official member. She used Medicine Master’s account to chat in the group. # SixteenthDidn’t participate in the Black Dragon Tribulation. # Three Realms Not an official member. He used his master Fathom Mystery’s account to chat in the group. # Yu Jiaojiao References